


Bring Pietro Home

by CreativaArtly019981103



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativaArtly019981103/pseuds/CreativaArtly019981103
Summary: The missing part of Ultron and Endgame we all deserve written how I see it could happen. Enjoy!





	Bring Pietro Home

A few days after moving into the Avengers mansion after the start of training, Wanda is finishing setting up her room. As she does so, she pulls a picture of her and her brother out of her bags and holds it close to her heart as she falls back onto the bed in tears. 

"Pietro. My dear brother," she cries, "I promised I could bring you home. I'm sorry I couldn't bring you home. I wish I could bring you home. I miss you, Piet, I miss you so much." 

As he's flying by on his way to his room, Vision hears the sobbing and enters the room. "Wanda, what's wrong?" he asks concerned. 

"I miss my brother, I could have saved him," cries Wanda. "I could have saved him if I had mind powers and not these stupid reality warping ones." She begins angrily fumbling with a little ball of magic between her fingers. 

"Well, I'm going to ring up Hawkeye, you okay with that?" asks Vision. 

"Mmhmm," responds Wanda. "Just let me have some time to talk to him, okay." 

"Of course," responds Vision. 

A few minutes later, Vision returns with Hawkeye on the phone and hands it to Wanda. "Hello Wanda," says Hawkeye over the phone, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" 

"Because I'm still mourning the death of my brother. I could've saved him. I could've," she cries into the phone. "I...I could've." 

"Wanda, love," responds Hawkeye, "the only way to bring him back would to be to go back in time and that's impossible without the time stone. You know that." 

"I...I know," responds Wanda still in tears. 

Five years later, after the Snappening, Wanda is in tears once again in her room when Hawkeye comes in. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to bring him back, somehow," says Hawkeye. "Now we have a war to end. She nods and follows him into a room where they are greeted by Natasha and the rest of them including a now Professor Hulk and Antman. 

"Our plan now is traveling back in time with these," says Tony holding up the tiny device. We will all go back and get the stones and reverse all of this and fix everything." 

They all then go their separate ways and retrieve all the stones losing Natasha in the process. Soon, another Thanos realizes this and comes to their time and a war begins eventually with everyone coming back not long after the initial reverse snap. The battle goes on for hours before Iron Man sacrifices himself. Hawkeye then looks at Strange and Strange nods to him and takes him back in time only for a moment to the time of their war against Ultron. There, the two grab Pietro and return to their current time and bring him to his sister. Wanda, elated, embraces him in tears. "I promised I'd bring you home someday, somehow," she cries. 

"You were right," responds Pietro. "You're always right." He then races her off to Sekovia where they watch the sunset together over the remains of the city. Wanda is just glad she was finally able to save him thanks to a little help from Hawkeye and Dr. Strange.


End file.
